


姐夫❲不刺激但很雷的年下小舅子x美强诱老姐夫❳

by ducongliu123



Category: ducongliu
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducongliu123/pseuds/ducongliu123
Summary: 标题骗人的，其实是自己存稿的小工作室，觉得写得不好立刻断掉，没有后续，都是在同一个故事背景下的小文段。（可能以后会写全）与真人无关，真的无关，因为太太太太太雷了，我觉得就是披着bl皮的bg，除了小舅子和姐夫在搞，其他的都是炮灰女配。but我原来写着写着就把小舅子写回去和女朋友飞了。以上剧情掉码是我的安东尼马夏尔和我姐姐berbo。（啊啊啊啊啊好雷啊😫😫😫





	姐夫❲不刺激但很雷的年下小舅子x美强诱老姐夫❳

姐姐和姐夫谈了一年的恋爱，我才第一次见到姐夫。  
之前似乎姐夫也来过我家几次，但是次次我都能错过。这天我抱着一个脏兮兮的足球，正准备和我的朋友一起去踢球，出门时正好撞上姐姐高兴地拉着姐夫的手回到家来。  
因为他与我姐拉着手时，眼神里满是不见底的温柔，所以我很容易就知道这是我的姐夫。姐姐同我说过他很高大，有一双蓝色的研究，有点秃。  
我仔细看看，那个男人很高大，有一双蓝色的眼睛，有点秃。  
我姐姐比我们俩都要兴奋，她牵着姐夫的手向他介绍我：“这是安东尼…我的一位弟弟，我与他是同一个妈妈。”  
姐夫朝我微笑，他一看就是一位绅士，笑起来谦和而礼貌。  
他说：“安东尼，我是贝巴。”  
我没有回复他，我不喜欢说太多话，我也不喜欢和人用保加利亚口音聊天。  
所以我低着头绕过了姐姐和姐夫，自顾自穿好鞋离开家。  
我朋友骑着自行车在门口等我，他抬抬下巴向我示意：“那就是你姐夫么？人很好的样子。”  
我点点头，说：“走吧。”  
我坐在我朋友自行车的后座抱着球，心里想着我的姐夫，我刚刚看见他时他手里抱着一件大衣，他是穿着黑色高领毛衣的，衬得他整个人更加高大，给我一点点压迫感。  
Berbo，Berbo，Berbo。我默念三次。  
我总觉得这个名字我在什么地方听过，但我从来没有听过有人用保加利亚口音说话。  
Berbatov，我最后默念了一次他的全名，就在心里把他暂且搁置下了。  
  
  
其实我这次见到他时，我以为他和以前一样都是顺便来做客的。没成想当我回到家时他还在我家，并且自得的穿着睡衣站在卫生间门口刷牙，看见我进门便冲我笑。  
我还是和白天一样没有理他，我率先去找了我姐姐。  
我靠在门边，看着克丽莎在客卧里收拾床铺，我说：“他要住在这里吗？”  
克丽莎回答：“不要紧的安东尼，只是一下子而已，就和我上个月在他家住了一段时间一样——这个月他的女儿去和他前妻住了，他一个人在家他说不自在。”  
我抱着胸冷眼看她，我觉得和他住在一起我也会不自在的。我说：“所以他就住到他女朋友家里来？”  
“不要这样，安东尼，马上我就是他妻子了，我们要订婚了。”克丽莎抬头看看我，皱着眉，她可能觉得我太刻薄。  
我知道没有可以讲的余地了，转身准备走，又听到克丽莎叫住我。  
“安东尼，他人很好的，对我也很好，以后我们就要搬出去了。”她一字一顿地说，倒像是我在向她下逐客令。  
我点点头，却不应话，一个人走回了我的房间去。  
  
第二天早上，我就是被贝巴吵醒的。  
我听见他和克丽莎的笑声从我半掩的门缝闯进来，还有咚咚咚的敲击木头的声音。我憋屈地翻身下床，打开卧室的门时我看见贝巴和克丽莎正在修理楼梯。  
我从来没有在这样风和日丽的早晨里，起的这样早过。  
贝巴率先抬头看向我，温和地笑着，手上敲铁钉的动作就不太温和。他带些歉意地和我说：“安东尼，吵醒你了吗？不好意思，克丽莎说她总在这里被绊倒。”  
自从我妈把这栋房子丢给我和我姐，这层楼梯就一直以奇特的形状妨碍着我们的行动。曾几何时我向克丽莎提议要把这里修一修，克丽莎答应是答应了，兜兜转转也不愿安排。怎么今天大早上就想起来了呢？  
克丽莎则不是很打算同我解释大早上为什么要修楼梯，她满面春风，为贝尔巴托夫给我们家带来的生气而喜悦着。  
我心想，放过我吧。  
我决定联系梅兰妮，梅兰妮是我金发碧眼的女孩，我偶尔觉得她更像我的姐姐或者妈妈。  
我坐在餐桌前，吃着多半是姐夫准备的早餐——因为克丽莎不会下厨，我往往都是自己解决自己的饮食问题。  
我单手在通讯录里翻到了梅兰妮，然后拨通了她的电话，即使我确信她仍未起床。  
漫长的嘟嘟声过后，梅兰妮终于还是接了电话。  
“你居然还记得要给我打电话，哇噢。”我听到她慵懒的声音，她绝对刚醒。  
我把手机夹在头与肩膀间，两只手都忙着切黄油，敷衍的回答她：“我叫了你出来的，你不肯还要骂我。”  
我又在瞎扯，昨天是我叫她去看我踢球并且试图让她放弃和朋友去逛街，她才骂我脑子有病。  
她不打算理会我偷换概念，只是质问我：“那么早打电话给我，如果只是找我调情我就挂了。”  
“那没了，我就想和你说早上好，你挂吧。”我说。  
她在那头大笑起来，然后挂掉了电话。  
我听着嘟嘟声，觉得我们又聊了这样没什么营养的话题，有点可惜。  
  
  
梅兰妮总是特别的，她活得自在又简单，就和她总是这样真的挂掉我的电话一样潇洒。  
我和梅兰妮在一起一年多，分分合合没想到还是我们俩。大概去年什么时候我同朋友们玩真心话大冒险，我的大冒险惩罚是向通讯录第十八位女孩求爱。  
我那时打开手机，数到第十八位女生的时候发现梅兰妮的名字刚刚好在第十九位，我那时和梅兰妮不熟识，但我也不知道怎么想的我就和我的朋友们说梅兰妮是第十八位女孩，然后我就真的给她发了短信，我说我爱上你了我们能不能试试。  
她那边很快回了我的消息，她说OK。  
我们就真的在谈恋爱了，我们的朋友都很震惊。  
紧接着半个月我们就分了第一次手，梅兰妮让我别在外面不干不净的，然后大家就都知道我在外面偷腥了。  
我确实在外面不干不净，我当时就没有否认，但我花了一个星期把梅兰妮追回来。  
我们的朋友就更加震惊。  
后来又是分开了好几次，多半是我的缘故，使得梅兰妮和我都经历了很多痛苦，好在每次都圆回来了。  
后来梅兰妮也不知道是看开了还是怎么样，她攥着我送给她的一条项链，踌躇着对我说：“以后只要你别给我知道，你干什么我都不管了。你只爱你自己，我不多强求了。”  
然后她真的不再提我的破事，我们甜甜蜜蜜，像是要走到最后的样子。  
  
  
  
其实面包有点焦了，但是闻起来还是很香。  
我把最后一点面包塞进嘴里，心想，如果梅兰妮知道我其实每天想关于她的事情想那么久，恐怕她也会很惊喜。  
我刚准备拉开椅子起身要走，我对面就有人拉开椅子坐下来。  
是贝尔巴托夫。我出于我对陌生人并不多的尊重，我耐心的等他是否要说什么。  
他笑眯眯看着我，我觉得他应当是想要讨好我的，不过究竟是为了我姐姐还是什么我就不知道了。  
他假装成随意的样子，问我：“和女朋友聊天吗？”  
我点头，斟酌怎么把话题继续下去后，我说道：“谢谢你准备的早餐，挺不错的。”  
他的神情肉眼可见的雀跃起来，我于是又多注意了他两眼，我的视线落到他蓝色的深邃的眼里，他渐渐才冷下来。  
我觉得，这人真是很快热。


End file.
